Two Loves- Deux amours (HookedBeauty, Rumbelle)
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Belle est étrangement attirée par le pirate qui vient d'arriver en ville, ce qui semble être réciproque. Mais elle aime Rumplestiltskin. Que faire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je trouve que ce ship n'est pas assez exploité, donc je décide d'écrire dessus. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux créateurs de Once Upon A Time!**

* * *

Two loves (Captain Beauty-Rumbelle)

C'était une nouvelle journée qui commençait pour Belle. Elle en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur ce nouveau monde. Elle avait envie. Envie de vivre car, après avoir passé près de trois décennies enfermée, la moindre petite chose l'émerveillait. Ces carrosses qui avançaient sans chevaux, ces petites boîtes avec lesquelles on pouvait communiquer, ces étranges appareils qui réchauffaient la nourriture et encore des milliers et des milliers d'autres découvertes à faire.

Elle était d'autant plus enthousiaste à l'idée de bientôt ouvrir la bibliothèque de Storybrooke. Cette fois-ci ça y était, elle faisait sa vie. Elle était indépendante et libre.

Mais, avec ces choses, il y avait _lui_. Rumplestiltskin. Ils se voyaient régulièrement tous deux, généralement quatre fois par semaine. Il lui manquait mais… elle avait besoin de réfléchir à _tout ça_. « Tout ça » désignait leur magnifique, terrible, relation amoureuse compliquée. Magnifique car ils étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Terrible car ils avaient chacun souffert. Compliquée car il avait un passé qu'elle ne devait-ne pouvait- pas oublier.

Elle essayait pourtant de penser un peu moins à « tout ça » et de se concentrer sur sa vie à elle.

Comme tous les matins, vers 9h30, elle enfila sa veste, quitta son appartement et partit au Granny's Dinner pour boire un bon thé glacé et déguster quelques pancakes. Lorsqu'elle arriva, quelque chose-ou plutôt quelqu'un-retint son attention. Il y avait un homme au comptoir. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Chose étrange car elle identifiait maintenant à peu près tous les visages des habitants de Storybrooke mais cet homme lui était inconnu. Mais il y avait une autre chose frappante : il était habillé différemment, de manière étrange. Un peu comme à l'époque où elle vivait à la forêt enchantée. Et, à la place de la main gauche, il avait un crochet.

Belle entra et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle amie, Ruby.

« Bonjour Belle ! dit avec gaieté la jeune femme.

-Salut Ruby !

-Alors, comme d'habitude ? Thé glacé et pancakes ?

-Oui, merci Ruby. »

Belle s'installa à une table et observa longuement l'homme étrange du comptoir. Il était grand, mince, assez musclé, brun, portait des habits de pirate, et avait de très beaux yeux bleus.

Elle fut interrompue de sa rêverie quand Ruby lui apporta sa commande et, comme tous les matins, vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? lui demanda la jolie serveuse.

-Eh bien, rien de spécial : je range la bibliothèque, je lis et j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'adapter aux nouveautés de ce monde.

-Hm et avec lui ? »

Belle soupira :

« Pas grand-chose non plus. On se voit, on parle mais, pas des bonnes choses. J'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, tu vois ? Et je sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses… j'ai juste besoin de temps.

-Tu sais de quoi t'as vraiment besoin ?

-De quoi ?

-D'une bonne soirée entre filles.

-Eh bien, cela dépend de ta définition de « soirée entre filles », Rub'.

-Un bon verre au Rabbit Hole, ça te détendrais à coup sûr. En plus y a plein de mecs célibataires là-bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Non Ruby… vraiment tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de sorties. En plus je suis fidèle.

-Belle, tu n'as pas à être « fidèle ». Moi ton mec, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais quitté !

-Tu ne le connais pas…

-Oh mais je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Les « ce n'est pas un monstre » et les « c'est quelqu'un de bien » j'en ai assez car il devrait faire un peu plus attention à toi ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait trente ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus et qu'il continue d'agir comme un crétin ?! Pour le « True Love », vous ne vous voyez pas beaucoup !

-Ruby, c'est _moi _qui aie décidé de partir.

-Oui mais s'il n'avait pas été idiot tu ne serais pas partie !

-Tu as sans doute raison mais… il a droit à une seconde chance.

-Ouais… soupira la belle brune, pas vraiment convaincue.

-Sinon, poursuivit Belle désirant changer de sujet, tu sais qui est cet homme au comptoir ?

-Non, tout ce que je sais qu'il est vraiment trop mignon !

-C'est tout de même étrange… on dirait qu'il vient de notre monde.

-Exactement ! C'est la seconde chose que je me suis dite en le voyant !

-Ah oui ? Et quelle était la première ?

-Qu'il est craquant ! Non mais avoue Belle que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme !

-Quoi ?! Non, il est quelconque…

-Belle…

-Bon d'accord il est mignon !

-J'en étais sûre ! C'est quand même autre chose que ton vieillard ronchon !

-Ruby ! s'exclama Belle amusée, mais indignée.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un prix de beauté non plus !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Rumple est très beau, il a beaucoup de classe et de charme !

-Mouais… s'il réessayait ses pantalons en cuir à la rigueur…

-RUBY ! cria Belle, au bord des larmes tellement elle riait.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, toi et moi avons des goûts… différents ?

-C'est sûrement ça, oui… »

Belle remarqua que l'inconnu se dirigeait vers la sortie. Avant de partir, il lui adressa un beau sourire.

« Dis-donc ! C'est moi ou il a flashé sur toi ! répliqua la jeune louve.

-Oui… non ! Enfin je veux dire, ce genre de gars sourit à toutes les filles comme ça !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait regardé Granny comme ça, murmura-telle. Et puis… elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Belle d'un air enjoué. Oh Belle, je connais ce sourire !

-Quel sourire ? Je ne souris pas !

-Bien sûr que si tu souris ! Comme une fille qui vient d'avoir un coup de foudre !

-Rub', ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plaît.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si ton Rumple avait vu cet homme, il l'aurait probablement massacré ! »

En réalité, Ruby ne croyait pas si bien dire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle se préparait pour son déjeuner avec Rumple quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allô?

-Allô Belle, c'est Ruby.

-Oh Ruby! Euh tu ne peux pas me parler plus tard ? Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller ! Je déjeûne avec Rumple !

-Belle, ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment urgent.

-Ruby tu m'inquiètes ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?! »

La jeune serveuse soupira :

« Tu vois tout à l'heure… bah avec Ella on discutait et tu nous connais, on adore les commérages.

-Oui ?

-Eh ben à un moment, on a un tout petit peu parlé de toi et ta relation avec…

-Et alors ? Ruby je suis pressée !

-Ella m'a dit que la Fée Bleue lui avait confié que Rumplestiltskin avait abandonné son fils !

-Oh ! fit Belle, soulagée. Ce n'est que ça ! Je le savais déjà Ruby ! Rumple m'en a parlé et il essaie de le retrouver ! Il me dit tout !

-Il n'y a pas que ça Belle…

-Comment ? Ruby, qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?!

-Belle, que sais-tu sur sa femme ?

-Je sais juste qu'elle était horrible et qu'elle les a abandonnés lui ainsi que son fils. Et crois-moi, ça me suffit amplement.

-Belle il a…

-Il a quoi ?!

-Il a tué sa femme.

-Pardon ? demanda Belle d'une petite voix.

-Je ne te mens pas Belle. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'apprendre ça. »

Belle ne répondait pas, elle était bien trop choquée.

« Belle ! Ça va ?!

-Je… je dois y aller. »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Il l'avait tuée. Sa propre femme. La mère de son fils ! Comment avait-il pu ? Non, non Ella a menti. Elle déteste Rumplestiltskin, pas étonnant qu'elle essaie de les séparer !

Belle se reprit et se dirigea vers la boutique de son amant.

Quand elle entra, le visage de ce-dernier s'illumina.

« Belle ! Je m'inquiétais. Je… je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas venir.

Belle essaya de sourire.

-Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est Ruby qui m'a téléphoné quand je m'apprêtais à partir !

-Et que voulait-elle, encore ?

-Ah ! Euh bah elle… voulait savoir si…

-Si ?

-Si j'avais des livres sur les loups ! répondit-elle, sûrement trop rapidement.

-Bien. » répliqua-t-il, l'air méfiant.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner. Ils parlaient de leurs journées, de leurs projets, mais Belle était bien trop préoccupée par ce que Ruby venait de lui dire pour écouter Rumple.

« Belle, tu m'écoutes ?

-Euh, oui, désolée.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée.

-Belle, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi. »

Belle hésita, puis dit :

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-En théorie, ça fait déjà une question Dearie ! répondit-il malicieusement.

-Rumple, je suis sérieuse.

-D'accord. »

Belle inspira.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta femme ?

-Elle m'a quitté.

-Et après ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Rumple, as-tu… tué ta femme ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?! son ton était plein de reproches.

-Je… eh bien en fait…

-Qui ?! cria-t-il.

-Ella l'a dit à Ruby.

-Cendrillon ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Rumple…

-Non Belle ! Elle essaie de te monter contre moi ! Ils essaient tous ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est nous séparer !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui décide de mon destin, pas eux. Et… a-t-elle menti ? elle avait peur, mais elle devait être courageuse.

-Comment ?

-As-tu tué ta femme ?

-Belle…

-Sois-honnête.

-Milah était une femme affreuse ! Elle avait laissé Bae ! Elle m'avait quitté pour un autre homme !

-Et tu l'as tuée ?

-Elle devait payer Belle !

-Comptais-tu m'en parler un jour ?

-Je…

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Toutes ces fois où tu m'as promis d'être honnête ! Et au Dark Castle, quand je t'ai demandé ce qui lui était arrivé !

-Belle, à cette époque tu étais ma gouvernante, tu m'appartenais, comment aurais-je pu… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il sentit un choc contre sa joue. Il réalisa que Belle venait de le gifler.

« Je t'appartenais ?! En fait, je suis juste comme ton esclave, une de tes possessions, comme un trophée que tu montres fièrement ?!

-Non Belle, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as été très clair ! De toute façon je dois y aller, et n'essaie pas de m'appeler !

Belle rentra chez elle en larmes et s'effondra sur son lit. Après quelques minutes, elle appela Ruby.

« Allô ?

-Allô Ruby, c'est Belle. Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours partante, ce soir, pour le verre entre filles au Rabbit Hole ?


	2. Chapter 2

**"Mais... t'étais pas morte toi? Sérieusement, ça fait trois siècles que tu l'as publiée ta fic!"**

**Oui bon je sais je sais, je suis lente, désolée pour le retard, vraiment. **

**Bon alors ça m'a pris cet après-midi, j'ai eu envie décrire, et j'ai pondu ce truc.**

**Ce n'est pas génial à mon goût, c'est court, mais c'est là, alors j'espère tout de même que ça plaira!**

**Pas besoin de vous le rappeler, je ne possède pas les personnages! ;)**

**Oh! Une dernière chose, un grand merci à : Sissi1789****, Kizzie Ann, Vic, Jewelzy et Guest d'avoir pris le temps de commenter cette fic. Vos mots m'encouragent beaucoup les filles!**

**Merci également à : Chloetman, et EissulCala de la suivre! ;)**

**Je suis d'ailleurs assez étonnée que deux personnes anglophones lisent ma fic... Mais je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

C'était sa deuxième nuit dans cet endroit étrange, Storybrooke. Il ne connaissait rien de ce nouveau monde, mais il y était venu pour une seule raison : tuer et faire payer au Crocodile. Il ne savait quel moyen utiliser pour cela, mais il avait une idée : des rumeurs circulaient, des rumeurs parlant d'une certaine jeune fille qui serait le "_véritable amour" _du monstre. La première fois qu'il avait entendu cela, il avait ricané : comme si une femme pouvait vouloir de cette Bête.

Puis, il se dit que si jamais ces bruits étaient réels, il aurait un moyen d'enfin faire souffrir Rumplestiltskin. Tuer son amour, comme il avait tué sa Milah.

Cet endroit, bien qu'étrange, n'était pas très différent de ceux qu'il avait pu visiter dans sa longue vie. Il y avait une sorte de taverne où il allait souvent, qui s'appelait, vraisemblablement, le _Rabbit Hole_, et d'étranges engins qui remplaçaient les carrosses…

Les deux choses les plus importantes n'avaient pas changées : l'alcool… et les femmes. Il en avait d'ailleurs trouvée une à son goût ce matin, à cet endroit où il déjeunait le matin elle était magnifique et n'avait pas semblée insensible à son charme non plus.

Et ce soir, il la revit.

Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune femme, celle qui lui servait ses plats le matin. Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce bar son amie semblait la guider pour tous ses faits et gestes, et elle ne buvait sûrement que très rarement car le verre qu'elle prit sembla lui brûler la gorge.

Cette jolie chose n'était de toute évidence pas du style à traîner dans des endroits pareils. Quelque chose lui était probablement arrivé, et l'avait poussée à venir noyer son chagrin ici. Il se demanda s'il devait aller la voir. Elle ne semblait pas encore assez saoule pour cela.

Le temps passa lentement, et elle but de plus en plus. Il se dit qu'il était le moment d'attaquer, se demandant pourquoi ne l'avait déjà fait avant.

Affichant son plus beau sourire enjôleur qui avait fait fondre plus d'un million de femmes sans doute, il s'approcha lentement, tel un prédateur face à sa proie. L'idéal était que l'amie de la jeune femme se trouvait ailleurs.

« Bonsoir, Love, tenta-t-il, sûr de lui.

Elle lui lança un regard froid et répondit :

-Bonsoir. »

Il fut quelque peu déstabilisé par cette réaction, lui qui provoquait souvent émoi chez les femmes, n'était pas habitué à tant de calme.

« Pourrais-je connaître votre nom, beauté ? ressaya-il avec beaucoup de charme dans sa voix.

-En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder.

-Eh bien il est rare de voir d'aussi belles femmes dans les parages, mademoiselle.

-Oui, vous dites probablement cela à toutes les femmes que vous croisez. »

Elle marquait un point. Mais il était honnête, elle était vraiment magnifique.

« Détrompe-toi love, je pense ce que je dis. Alors, ton nom ? sourit-il.

-Faisons un marché. »

Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Un… marché ?

-Oui, ça me réussit, paraît-il. Je vous donne mon nom, et vous me donnez le vôtre, ainsi que les raisons qui vous ont poussé à venir ici, à Storybrooke.

-Cela me semble équitable, mais alors dis-moi ce que tu fais ici.

-Bien, je m'appelle… »

Elle hésita à lui donner son nom. Tout le monde à Storybrooke la connaissait de par sa relation avec le Ténébreux, mais cet homme était différent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qui elle était. Pour un soir, elle voulait juste être une autre.

« Lacey. Mon nom est Lacey. »

Il grimaça, cela ne convenait pas à une beauté comme elle. Cependant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui indiquait qu'elle mentait.

« Killian Jones, love. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Hook ! ria-t-il en montrant son crochet.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas tout le monde, je préfère donc vous appeler Killian. Alors, _Killian_, que venez-vous donc faire à Storybrooke ?

-Vois-tu mon crochet, love ? »

Elle acquiesça.

«C'est un crocodile, une bête redoutable qui m'a coupé la main. Il a aussi tué la femme que j'aimais… »

Il prononça cette dernière phrase avec tristesse, ce que Lacey sembla remarquer car elle s'empressa de lui prendre la main et lui rétorqua :

« Je suis désolée.

Il lui sourit faiblement :

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, love. Quoi qu'il en soit, on m'a dit que le crocodile se trouve ici, et je compte lui faire payer.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a retiré quelqu'un que j'aimais, je vais lui retirer quelqu'un qu'il aime. »

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de compassion, posa une main sur son épaule puis dit :

« Je comprends que cela puisse être dur de perdre une personne qu'on aime, surtout de façon aussi horrible et cruelle. Mais parfois, la meilleure des solutions n'est pas la vengeance, cela ne vous guérira pas.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il faut retrouver l'amour, » murmura-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux quelques secondes, puis le pirate reprit ses esprits et continua :

« Et toi Love, que viens-tu faire dans un endroit pareil ?

-C'est… compliqué. Ma vie a pris un tournant étrange ces derniers temps et j'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées… je suppose.

-Une peine de cœur ? supposa-t-il.

-Oui… eh bien… c'est plus complexe.

-Et tu as voulu résoudre ça avec de l'alcool, c'était une très bonne idée, Love. Que dirais-tu de terminer en allant boire du rhum sur mon bateau ?

-Non, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, _Killian_. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle par son nom. La jeune femme se leva brusquement et quitta le bar. Il décida de la suivre jusqu'à la sortie.

« Attends-moi, ma belle ! cria-t-il, il avait prévu de revenir avec elle, et il le ferait !

-Que veux-tu ?! » demanda-t-elle, énervée.

Elle était sûrement assez ivre pour qu'il l'enlace. Sauf que cela ne marcha pas comme prévu.

Le pirate s'était approché, trop près, et l'avait serrée, comme si elle n'était qu'un jouet, sans valeur.

De mauvais souvenirs remontèrent dans son esprit, ceux des gardes du château de Regina.

Killian continua à l'étreindre, et glissa ses mains plus bas que son dos.

Elle sentit les larmes monter, et une peur panique se glissa en elle.

Elle hurla, repoussa l'homme, puis le gifla violemment au visage.

Entre deux sanglots de colère et de crainte, elle cria :

« Ne refais, plus, _jamais… _ça ! »

Il resta sur place, bouche-bée. Peu de femmes avaient repoussé ses avances, mais il savait que le problème était bien plus profond chez _Lacey_.

Belle, exténuée et bouleversée, partit en courant, ne sachant où aller. Elle avait perdu Ruby, et ne voulait pas rentrer seule à la maison. Elle ne vit qu'une solution possible : elle se rendit au pas de course à la boutique de Rumplestiltskin, franchit le seuil, et ce-dernier n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

* * *

**Alors? Je promets du Rumbelle dans le prochain chapitre! ;)**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une 'tite review Dearies, ça illuminera ma journée!**


End file.
